Test of Brotherly Love
by NeoZangYoshi
Summary: During the Revolution of Yoshi Valley, where furred Yoshis are to be killed on sight, a furred yoshi was protected by his brother until his brother does some extraordinary things to protect his little brother.


Test of Brotherly Love

by NeoZangYoshi

Chapter 1

Neo was curled up under his blanket on his bed, snoozing away happily as the door to his room creaked open, the sound of boots walking across the floor as they slowly approached the bed.

"Little brother, There's something you need to see…" Neo's brother frowned, gently shaking Neo awake, as he looked to be about 14 years old as he began to moan, not wanting to wake up yet until he felt something on his brother's hands that was warm and sticky as he looked at the hand touching him, covered in blood as he let out a scream of terror as he literally jumped out of bed and cried in the corner.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! Neo! Calm down! It's just a joke!" Neo's brother frowned, hugging his little brother to try to calm him back down as he rejected the hug, running down the hall, not wanting to forgive his brother until something caught his eye, a figure standing in the street.

"No! Neo! Don't go out there! It's dangerous for you!" His brother pleaded, trying to grab his brother's hand, knowing by the look in Neo's eyes that his brain was starting to remember the thing his brother made him forget.

"No! Please! S-Stop! Don't remember!" His brother tried to bring him away from the view of the street as he began to shiver.

"Mom and Dad didn't die out there! They're still alive and are travelling the world!" Neo's brother lied, not wanting to have Neo remember witnessing the event as he noticed Neo staring into his eyes, looking up at him.

"Big brother, I've already moved on… why haven't you?..." Neo asked, already having known the entire time his brother was lying.

"E-excuse me?..." His brother was shocked by that statement.

"I know they got killed outside our door. I know people want me dead for being a furred yoshi, not one of their kind. I know you're lying to try to protect me… but I can't stay here forever big brother…" Neo sighed, looking at the ground.

"But Neo…"

"Stop! Stop begging me to stay! You're so mopey and depressed all the time, it's starting to get to me too!" Neo growled as his brother cringed for a moment as he walked out of the room, back into his room and locked the door.

"N-Neo! I'm sorry! I... I…" Neo's brother frowned, heading to the window to look at the street.

"Hm? A furred yoshi lives there?! I better call the authorities…" A pedestrian was shocked, as all of the furred yoshi are supposed to be killed, due to the fear they'll take over the town as Neo's brother noticed the pedestrian.

"Hey! Put that down! Please! He's under control!" His brother begged, running out to the pedestrian who only laughed.

"If he's so contained, why were you so scared?" The pedestrian giggled, making the call as suddenly Neo's brother withdrew his pocket knife.

"D-don't make that call. Or it could be your last…" Neo's brother was nervous, never having done such a thing before as the pedestrian rolled his eyes, the authorities answering the call as the pedestrian began to report Neo to them as his brother suddenly reared his arm back to stab the pedestrian in the stomach, the fake blood on his hands from his earlier prank quickly becoming covered with the real stuff as the pedestrian let out a scream of pain as Neo looked out the window to find the source of the noise and saw something that shook him to the core.

Neo shivered as he saw a streetlight shining down on his blood-soaked brother standing over a dead yoshi civilian as he quickly went to hide in his closet, not sure if his brother was in a good mental state to be around him.

Neo's brother shivered after realizing what he had done after a minute, turning off the pedestrian's cellphone and hearing the sirens of the authorities on their way as he hoped to god that Neo would hide well enough as he noticed the cars approaching down the street, heading right toward him.

 _Little brother… promise me you'll live on, perhaps repopulate the breed of furred yoshis to end the revolution…_ Neo's brother thought to himself as the authorities threw him to the ground and disarmed him, quickly putting some cuffs onto him and took him away while other officers searched the premises for the reported furred-yoshi.


End file.
